


Штиль

by Noctis_Karell



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: "штиль — сходим с ума"(с)
Kudos: 1





	Штиль

**Author's Note:**

> Вычитка: Vindi, Martin Bertrand  
> Предупреждения: все очень плохо  
> Драббл написан для команды Mugiwara Kaizoku на Осенний фест

Луффи делает вид, что все хорошо. Словно пресная вода еще не кончилась, а от рыбы не выворачивает наизнанку. Можно же представить, что вот-вот набегут облака, и ливанет так, что воды им хватит до самого берега. Неважно, что Нами говорила: далеко. Далеко — это не бесконечно, у всего есть конец, и он ближе, чем за горизонтом.

И на мертвый штиль плевать: не из таких передряг выкручивались. Сколько побед на их счету? Вполне хватит, чтобы со спокойной душой довольствоваться ими, не претендуя на большее. Может, они даже нашли Ван Пис и не заметили, как это случилось? Потому что Луффи видит происходящее так отчетливо, как никогда раньше. "У нас была веселая жизнь", — хотел бы он сказать, но усталые лица с пустыми глазами не располагают к разговору. Так что, Луффи просто делает вид, что все у них отлично.

Голубая бездна над и под ними, ловушка безграничного простора, захлопнувшаяся, как капкан. Тишина, даже вездесущие чайки убрались подальше от красивого и жуткого безветрия.

Именно сейчас Луффи по-настоящему чувствует себя Королём Пиратов, и это чувство отдает кислым запахом пота, изматывающей жаждой и голодной тяжестью.

Команда ждет решения своего капитана, а оно застряло у Луффи в пересохшем горле. Поэтому он говорит, что все хорошо. Обязательно будет, как и всегда. И ему самому даже не нужно верить в это, больше ни к чему — парадоксально, но от этого легче, — достаточно сделать вид, чтобы поддержать командный дух. Если можно так сказать, потому что над палубой, в каютах и в трюме весит затхлый привкус сладковатой обреченности.

Луффи говорит, что завтра подует ветер. Каждый день — завтра.

Говорит, пока Зоро делает вид, что спит на палубе, экономя силы. Пока Санджи пытается придать вяленому мясу хоть какое-то подобие вкуса, а Усопп сочиняет грустную историю о героической гибели корабля в море, которую он потом будет рассказывать в портовом кабаке.

Конечно, расскажет. Луффи кивает, соглашаясь, и потирает обгоревшие плечи. У него за пазухой карта, в которой ни черта не разберешься без навигатора. Он хранит ее, разворачивает, когда остается один, и задумчиво гладит бумагу кончиками пальцев.

Луффи улыбается, старательно не замечая, что еще неделю назад, утром, Нами заперлась в своей каюте и больше не выходила, что Чоппера слишком давно не было видно, и никто не заводит о нем разговоров, что у всех кровят десны, а мандариновые деревья пожухли под белым солнцем, выцвели и почти облетели. Ломкие ветви напоминают черные когти, беспомощно пытающиеся поцарапать небо.

В море выживает сильнейший. Кажется, что сейчас они сильнее, чем когда-либо, потому что злее и отчаяннее, потому что хочется выжить. А "выжить" стало навязчивой идеей и синонимом к "победить".

Море всех их сводит с ума, Луффи видит и готовится озвучить давно принятое решение. Это будет совсем непросто, но правильно. Он должен. Капитан обязан спасти команду. Любой ценой, ведь без нее не было бы и капитана. Он смотрит на угасающих друзей и знает, как отдать долг.

Поэтому он не перестает улыбаться.

Кому-то ведь нужно делать вид, что все будет хорошо, оставаться здоровым среди раненых зверей.

Кому-то, давно осознающему, что никакой победы в конце их не ждет.

Способному использовать Королевскую Волю — чтобы весело, будто все и правда прекрасно, приказать всем умереть.


End file.
